injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood (Dawn of Injustice)
|} Red Hood is a DLC character in DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice. He is a gadget user and is voiced by Jensen Ackles. He was the first DLC character to be released, and was able for purchase two weeks after the game was released. He was first revealed in a gameplay trailer against Nightwing. Background Role Not long after the Regime and the Insurgency had truly deemed each other enemies, Red Hood faked his own death, not wishing to see Batman get destroyed by Superman. However, before he could change his mind and get back in, he was abducted by his old ally, Starfire, who needed his help in a civil war on her home planet. They have just recently won the day, and Red Hood has finally returned to Earth, ready to reunite with his family. Gameplay Move List Character Trait Green Lazarus mist begins emanating from him as long as the player holds down the button, which regenerates his health. This is easily interrupted by an attack from his opponent. Super Move Red Hood shoots his opponent in the head, which makes them stagger backwards. He then pulls out three small knives and throws them into their chest, each one sinking in individually. He then runs at them and slides underneath their legs, stabbing them in the groin as he goes under (this is shown in slow motion). He then pulls out a special bullet that he loads into his gun and he shoots his opponent in the forehead. The bullet is seen traveling all the way through their head, leaving a hole, and the second it exits their head, it begins beeping and explodes. Intro/Outro *Intro: Red Hood walks in, holding his helmet in his hands. He tells his opponent "This is last face you'll ever see, because you're not walking out of this alive." He then places on his helmet and pulls out his guns. *Outro: Red Hood walks over and says "What'd I tell you? I'm your worst nightmare." as he shoots them in the head multiple times. He then removes his helmet and flips his hair. He presses a button on his helmet and throws it onto their body. He then poses with his arms forming an "X", guns in both hands. After a few seconds, his helmet explodes. Character Ending Defeating Darkseid had been very thrilling for the Red Hood. He was excited to get back into fighting crime on Earth, and after Bruce Wayne took a large role in rebuilding the world, Red Hood became Gotham's most prominent vigilante. He inspired the people in a way Batman never could and a movement called "I Support the Red Hood" was soon initiated, in which citizens of all kind, including Commissioner Gordon, would band together and enforce the law the right way, attempting to rid Gotham of all the corrupt policemen. The movement essentially replaced the police force when Red Hood assassinated the corrupt mayor of Gotham City. Alternate Costumes *Insurgency Trivia *Jensen Ackles has previously voiced Red Hood in Batman: Under the Red Hood. *Jason's first appearance as Robin was in Batman #368 (December, 1983). His first appearance as Red Hood was in Batman #635 (February, 2005). *When the "Intro/Outro Swap" feature is active, Red Hood swaps with John Constantine. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Insurgency Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Jensen Ackles Category:Gadget Users Category:DLC Category:DLC (DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice) Category:Hero Pack (DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice)